


sunny

by blackholenipples



Series: femslash february [8]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Can be read as gen, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: a crush





	sunny

Steph knocks twice on the doorframe. “Professor Gordon?”

Babs startles and turns to look up, relaxing when she sees who’s at the door. “What’s up?”

Steph saunters into the cramped office. She checks the edge of Babs’s desk for random tiny robots or pieces of metal (a habit left over from years of Tim’s half-finished projects poking her every time she sat) and leans her butt against the desk. “You on for tonight?” she says, words clear but quiet enough that non-enhanced folk listening in won’t hear.

Babs winces.

It’s disappointing, because Steph is better when she’s around. She’s been told that she’s the sunniest of the bats, and while she’s blonde and bubbly and works her ass off to stay positive in situations where she’s getting beat up or covered in unmentionable gross—Barbara’s the one who really shines. She’s steady and warm and competent and running patrol without that presence in her ear always leaves Steph feeling like she’s in the dark.

She swipes her palms down her jeans and shrugs. She bites her lip and takes a breath.

Babs laughs under her breath. Her indulgent smile makes the corners of Steph’s lips twitch and her stomach twists. “Okay,” Steph says, hoping it’s nonchalant, “can you explain this infinite limit thing again? I kind of fell asleep in calc.”

Babs does.

Having O in her ear when she’s Batgirl is fun and gives her the confidence to feel like she’s really making a difference. But sitting here in Babs’s tiny little office at Gotham U and basking in the tiny smiles and praise she gives as she teaches calc fundamentals is almost better.


End file.
